maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Niles Van Roekel - Created by Ilayuminite
(Out of mech) (Out of Mech) (Out of Mech) (In Mech) |bio = Van Roekel was a top level scientist in his alien world. A highly respected academic, and a patriot, Van Roekel proudly served his people.One day his people were visited by aliens who said they were refugees in need of their assistance. The Turlins agreed to help only to realize too late that the refugees were actually invaders who came to conquer their planet. All of his people perished... but a few people, along with Roekel, escaped to earth. Over the decades, he started creating the Imperfects, a group made to restore his planet. His plan failed, as Paragon defeated him, but his goal became hers, and the Imperfects rescued his homeworld. Later, after the Imperfects were reunited, the psychic force of Emma Frost and Jean Grey combined found Roekel's body and were able to resurrect him. Now, he fights again with them, not to restore his world, but their's. |gender = Male |metal = Yes. }} |name2 = Nano-Bots |stamina2 = 8% |target2 = One Ally |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = N/A |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Summon Healing |effects2 = |name3 = Finger Lasers |stamina3 = 13% |target3 = All Enemies |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 5 |hitcrit3 = 94%/64% |type3 = Ranged Electric Energy |Text3 = Doom: "HEY!" |effects3 = |name4 = Lab Rat |stamina4 = 15% |target4 = One Enemy |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 94%/40% |type4 = Ranged |effects4 = |name5 = Implosive Bombs |stamina5 = 9% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 2 |hitcrit5 = 93%/50% |type5 = Ranged Explosion |effects5 = |name6 = Super Speed |stamina6 = 7% |target6 = One Enemy |cooldown6 = 3 Rounds |hits6 = 2 |hitcrit6 = 96%/91% |type6 = Melee Slashing |effects6 = x2 |name7 = Mend and Protect |stamina7 = 15% |target7 = All Allies |cooldown7 = 3 Rounds |hits7 = N/A |hitcrit7 = 100% |type7 = Buff Heal |effects7 = |name8 = FULL-TIME ASSAULT |stamina8 = 20% |target8 = All Enemies |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |hits8 = 6 |hitcrit8 = 95%/80% |type8 = Ranged Gun Explosion |effects8 = }} Dialogue: Jean Grey: ''"Emma and I have a... suprise for you."'' The Wink: ''"Could it be?"'' Paragon: ''"NILES?!"'' Niles van Roekel: "My Imperfects... I missed you... I missed you all." Fault Zone: ''"'Missed''? Missed?!' You made us all into monsters! You killed my parents! You left Paragon's-" Paragon: ''"Enough! Maria, we all had our experiences with Niles, and most of them were harsh - but his life wasn't easy as well. I know that most of us are angry, but he didn't have a choice."'' Niles: ''"Thank you, Maya. I assure you that I'll never lay a hand on any of you ever again."'' Phoenix: ''"They're coming!"'' Niles: ''"Imperfects, assemble!"'' '''''Team-Ups: *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Bloodlusted:' Heroes with attacks that cause Bleeding. *'Better than Perfects': Team members of the Imperfects. *'Meet your Maker: Paragon and Niles. *'''Familiar: Heroes that summon creatures to attack. *'Tin Men': Heroes with robotic armor. *'My Creations:' Niles and an Imperfect. *'Eggheads': Heroes who are geniuses. *'Alias-Less': Heroes who go by their first and last name. *'Familiar': Heroes that summon creatures to attack. *'Red in the Ledger': Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Battle in Avengers Mansion: '''Iron Man and Niles. 'Animations:' *Looks like Agent Coulson's portrait art. Same game model too. '''Out of Mech:' #He summons a tentacle similar to Doc Ock's robotic arm. #Presses a button in a device and an ally is healed. #2 options: The lasers come down from above, or he uses a gauntlet that shoots the photon lasers. #Shoots a pistol with poisons in it. In Mech: #Shoots two of his signature blasts like he did in Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. #He taunts someone with his pose like in MN: RoTI, then the enemy is attacked twice. Roekel doesn't move, to resemble how fast he is. #an Omni-directional wave comes from Niles that heals his allies. #Niles goes into the air, and fires EVERYTHING! Notes, trivia and more! *The idea behind him is to make him good in both forms, and let him drain/gain less energy than Iron Man, so he could be in the mech for a long time, but would take a long time to recharge too. *Out of Mech, his effects do a lot but has really bad stats. In Mech form, he does a ton of damage and has a ton of stats. *Super Speed is not meant for the debuffs, but does a ton of damage and is a free action. *To clarify, he starts with 0% of his mech restored. Relationships with Niles (he’s sorry for the things he did): ' The Wink - Fine, but still angry at him because she’s the second team leader. Paragon - Was very angry, but after learning his story she’s a bit on his side. Still the team leader. Fault Zone - Very Angry, as he is the one that caused the accident. Brigade - Roekel’s creation. Very angry, but maybe less than Fault Zone. Johnny Ohm is going to be a villain. Solara - She loved his science, but he was the one that caused her accident. *'Please give feedback! Including what and how to nerf/buff abilities. Category:Metal Characters Category:Male Category:Covert Task Heroes Category:Generalists Category:Generalist Category:Heroes